Dance to the beat
by Tyson's Slave
Summary: Takao looks for Kai but is it Kai looking for Takao?


Dance to the beat.

It was a late night and Takao was wandering the streets at 2 am. He sighed and looked both ways before he crossed the street. Some boys his age were running his way and he stopped and noticed it was the notorious Kai Hiwatari and Yuri Ivanov. They stopped and greeted Takao with a simple "Hi." Takao glared at Kai then Yuri. "Why do you always do this, Kai? Run off with Yuri to who knows where?!" Takao shouted. Yuri smirked. Kai just gave Takao a simple 'why is it your problem look'. Takao was blushing, he hated Kai and Yuri but for some strange reason he thought they were so desirable. "Kinomiya, want to come with us somewhere?" Yuri asked, trying to sound polite. Takao gritted his teeth and swayed his head to the sides. Yuri came closer to Takao and then said, in a whiney cute voice,"Awww, why not? It will be tons of fun, if you know what I mean." Takao shiver and kept his head down, his eyes looking at his shoes. "Um, I just want to take Kai back home, it's late," Takao said, softly. Yuri put his left arm around Takao and whispered in Takaos ear,"You know all the fun happens when it's late," Yuri licked Takaos earlobe. Takao pushed Yuri off him, his face was as red as a tomatoe. "Let's just go, Yuri, Takao is just no fun anymore," Kai said, smirking. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Kai. Takao is no fun anymore. I remember when he was so carefree and loose," Yuri chuckled. Takao twitched and said, "I'm always carefree!!"

Fourty-five minutes later, Takao found himself at a warehouse. Flashing lights everywhere, loud music, people everywhere, the only thing missing from here was a... oh wait, there was drugs. Kai pulled Takao by his collar where a guy was standing. "I'd like 9 caps." Kai simply said. Takao stared, he didn't know what was going on. Yuriy was talking to some people a metre away. Takao began to quiver because he was a bit scared. "Kai, where are we?" Takao asked, his voice a bit shakey. "... My, um, cousins party," Kai said with hesitation. Takao's heaviness on his shoulders didn't lift. He could always tell when people were lying. Kai dragged Takao to a row of chairs and pushed Takao on one. Yuriy came up and said, "So, you seem uptight Mr. Carefree Takao," followed by a small smile. Takao blushed. In a second he was blushing even more, Kai put his lips on Takao's lips. Somethings went in Takao's mouth, shaped like a pill or candy. Takao swallowed on impulse. Kai pulled away and whispered to Yuriy. Takao didn't quite hear but he just stared at them. Kai and Yuriy took the rest of the 'caps'. "Wanna come dance Taka-chan?" Yuriy asked the young boy. Kai looked at Takao as if telling him to come regardless. Takao got up and went with them to the dance area. The lights were flashing and made Takao feel a bit sweaty. Kai chuckled and whispered something else to Yuriy, Yuriy smiled. Takao blushed. _What is it they're not telling me?! _

After two hours Takao was 'raveing' like he was going to die sooner than later. The lights were so hypnotizing to Takao, same as the music playing. He felt like a weirdo and what happened to Kai and Yuriy? Takao was about to fall went someone caught him, it was Kai. "Man, are you tripping...," Kai said with a laugh. Kai helped Takao out the dancing area and Takao asked for a drink. Kai nodded and left to get beverages for both of them. Yuriy found Takao and slapped him across the face. "Bitch," Yuriy said. Takao sat there staring at him like he was an idiot. "What'd you attempt hitting me Yuriy?" Takao asked dumb-founded. Yuriy came closer to Takao and focused more. "Oh, I thought you were Kai..." Yuriy said. Takao was still not pleased with that answer. "Kai stole my Beyblade," Yuriy said, a tear rolled off his face. "Um, Yuriy, please don't cry. If it makes you feel better Kai is headed this way," Takao pointed to the right and there was Kai holding Coka-Cola cans. Kai sat beside Takao and looked at the sobbing Yuriy. "Oh yeah, here's your 'blade," Kai said, throwing Yuriy's beyblade at him. Yuriy caught it and stole Kai's Cola. "Um, I guess we have to share then... Kai?" Takao said. Kai nodded._ YAY! An indirect kiss!!_

After another hour Takao fell asleep. Kai took Takao home and Yuriy went to a hotel. Kai dropped Takao on his bed, Takao still sound asleep Kai stared at him for half a hour then crashed on his floor. But right before Kai went to sleep he whispered, "Hope you had fun, lover."

Tyson's Slave: They're just friends in here... but none of them returned any feelings... ever. .


End file.
